D is for:
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Doctor Takami is probably the most popular man at Joka-Machi Hospital, but what the nurses don't know is that he already has a significant other. Takami/Sakuraba. One-shot.


FASH: HAPPY CANADA DAY! Here's some more Takami-love coming your way, because he needs a little more attention, don't you think?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would write a sequel. (Creatively entitled _New Eyeshield 21_, just like how now there's _New Prince of Tennis_.)

D is for: Doctor

-x-x-x-

The nurses at Joka-Machi Hospital were, as one might assume, a distinctly diverse group of girls who, while in the same profession, had many different and opposing opinions. They'd banter with each other in a sisterly fashion on occasion if an argument came up, and they were all quite proud of their individuality.

But there was one subject, and one subject alone, that they could all agree upon.

That subject's name was Takami Ichiro.

Doctor Takami was, quite frankly, every girl's dream husband. He was a wonderful, polite, caring doctor, still young but very intelligent, and he was tall, and still in shape from his time playing football when he had been younger.

And he had a killer smile.

But of course, the greatest thing about him was how down to Earth he was with everyone, and his wonderful sense of humility.

He was, essentially, the perfect catch.

They'd see him coming down the hall and sigh, fantasizing about what their lives would be like together if destiny decided to throw them a bone.

But Takami was never anything but friendly to any of them, and he was even politely _detached_ towards the most amorous of the girls, despite being old enough, capable enough, and well off enough to marry. So they couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him from finally tying the knot with someone.

And wondering lead to staring.

And staring lead to covert glares being sent in their direction by Sakuraba whenever he came by to walk home with Takami after work, which was an almost daily occurrence.

Today was no different, and Sakuraba could feel his fingers twitch in irritation as Takami walked towards him, the girls behind the front desk sweetly bidding him good-bye, Takami politely returning the sentiment.

He reached Sakuraba and warmly greeted him, which helped melt away most of the irritation Sakuraba had felt, but it wasn't completely gone.

"Those nurses at the front desk were staring at you when you left again." He informed the older man as they stepped outside.

"Well, try as I might, I can't exactly stop them from looking at me. I don't have control over their eyes, despite popular belief." Takami replied with a slight smile, wrapping an arm around Sakuraba's shoulder in what could be thought of as a casual embrace between two old friends.

"Yeah, I know, but still." The fair haired man shifted a little closer to his companion. "It makes me kind of jealous. They get to stare at you all they want and no one seems to care, but if I looked at you half as much as they do in public..." He sighed in exasperation. "It's just difficult, you know?"

Takami glanced at him silently for several moments.

"Well, if it would make you feel better..." A devious sort of smile was slowly taking over his normal mild expression, and he adjusted his glasses for the strict purpose of having them glint.

Sakuraba gulped, wondering what exactly Dark!Takami would propose.

"The next time you come to pick me up from work, I could kiss you in front of them. That way they'll know better than to send me such heartfelt glances."

Sakuraba blushed darkly, just the thought of kissing in such a public place was embarrassing. "Uh, I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh, it isn't?" Takami asked with a playful edge, although the crafty smile was still in place.

"It isn't. Really."

"But don't you want them to know that the vied for position as my wife is already taken?"

"I'm not your wife, I'm your boyfriend!"

"Close enough, so, are you sure you don't want me to?"

Sakuraba pursed his lips, knowing full well that Takami could be quite persistent when the mood struck him.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
